


wherever you go (i’ll be watching you)

by dreamisfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? sure, Kinda sorta angsty, M/M, Oneshot, i just wanted to write some dreamnap alright, no beta we die like men, this is a manhunt au, woooo boy is this wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamisfound/pseuds/dreamisfound
Summary: lately dream feels as if he’s not the only one around the forest. he’s beaten the hunters, secured his survival, so why is he so paranoid?he’s being watched.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	wherever you go (i’ll be watching you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> so this is my first time writing for dreamnap and on ao3, so please bear with me as i’m still getting used to things. 
> 
> i may make this into a series depending on how many people like it, but it’s just a oneshot for now. 
> 
> if you have any requests, please visit my tumblr!! (dreamisfound)
> 
> thanks for the support!!

it was cold, dreary, and snowflakes danced across the moonlit sky, mocking and taunting the unfortunate left to fend for themselves in the chilly air. december was the harshest time of year in the forest; the ground was practically frozen, as were the natural water supplies, and the fog combined with the flurries made seeing beyond impossible at times. 

dream heaved a sigh, narrowing his eyes as a chill flittered across his spine, and trudged on. his mask shielded his face from the never ending storm to an extent, but he still found himself pulling it off from time to time so he could wipe off the straggling snowflakes than managed to squeeze their way in. 

oh, how he loathed december. 

it hadn’t always been that way; in fact, there had been a time in his life where december had been the best time of the year, but that was long before he was left all by his lonesome, back when he had friends, a family even. 

now december was just a painful memory left to remind him of how cruel life and the people in it could really be. 

ever since the incident, dream had been left to his own devices. he was more than capable, of course, but it was definitely more difficult. he had no one to blame but himself if things were to go awry, not according to plan. he was a calculating and intelligent being, but even he couldn’t fight away the unexpected by himself. 

dream was lucky, to say the least.

he had escaped death narrowly too many times to count. he had gotten down to his knees and cursed the earth itself for his plight, his spiral into seclusion as if he didn’t put himself into the situation from the beginning. 

his luck seemed to be running out, however. 

too often did he hear a second set of footsteps, something he had long since grown unaccustomed to; the shifting of the forest floor; how his things would end up misplaced or in a foreign spot whenever he would wake up from his slumber, albeit rare and faint. 

dream was certain he was being followed, but he wasn’t sure as to who his newfound stalker could be. he had cut off all ties, some willing and unwilling, but it had to be done. life was just a precarious, heedless game of survival. only the most willing will survive, and dream wasn’t one to hesitate for even a second. 

with a sigh, the blond swirled the remnants of mushroom stew around in the bowl, his stomach churning with unnecessary anxiety and dread. it was beyond freezing; his multiple layers of clothing did little to stop the bitter chill from nipping at his pale skin, but he refused to start a fire to combat the cold. it would only give away his location, especially to his supposed stalker lurking somewhere amongst the trees. 

he was sat on a branch rather lazily, eyes half lidded as he puffed out a breath, exhaustion settling deep into his tired bones. even after countless days of forgoing sleep, he couldn’t find it in himself to rest just for the night, until the sun peeked over the horizon so he could resume his journey to nowhere in particular. 

just as his eyes began to close, a sudden snap of the branch was heard, as well has the shot of an arrow, and dream plummeted to the harsh ground below. the air was knocked out of him due to the height, and he rolled onto his back as harsh breaths and wheezes wrecked throughout his aching body. his vision was cloudy, though starting to clear; he could barely make out the shape of something, of someone, making their way over to his writhing form. 

dream’s hand shot out, half out of fear and half out of defense, while his other reached to grab his bag that held his sword. his fingers were mere centimeters away from the comforting grip of the handle when that someone pressed their boot against his chest, effectively holding him in place. 

the blond froze, green eyes donning pure terror upon realization, “sap... sapnap?”

the boot pressed against his chest dug in harder, causing dream to whimper in pain, his hands scrambling in an attempt to pry it away. 

“you can’t outrun everything, dream,” sapnap began, eyes cold as ice. his lips pressed into a thin line before quirking up into a sinister smile, and dream would be lying if he were to say it didn’t make his blood run cold and heart skip a beat. “you sure as hell can’t outrun me. not then, not now, not ever.” 

snowflakes stuck to his hair, as black as ink, and slowly melted away, almost as if they had never been there in the first place. 

seeing sapnap was a rude awakening as well as an unwanted reminder of his own past, of all the things he had done wrong. dream regretted plenty of things, but nothing more than what he had done to the people he considered to be the light of his life. 

gulping, dream sucked in a deep, albeit shaky, breath, “are you willing to bet on that, panda?”

sapnap’s hard expression faltered for only a second, but that second was all dream needed to yank sapnap’s leg and pin him to the ground. even after all the years they had been apart, dream knew exactly how sapnap thought, what made him tick. he was always so predictable. there was a time where dream found his innocence to be endearing, but it was clearly a liability on sapnap’s behalf. 

“panda? haven’t heard that in awhile. not since-“

“shut the hell up,” dream hissed, eyes brimming with tears from behind his mask. “you don’t have the right to judge me for my mistakes — especially not after what you did, what you’re still doing.” he paused momentarily, shaking his head with a desperate laugh, “how did you even find me? i hid so well, covered my tracks and everything, yet you’re here.”

“come on, pretty boy, don’t you get it?” sapnap laughed, low and cruel. his hands snaked out to grab ahold of dream’s arms, and he didn’t hesitate to pin him to the tree, the tip of an arrow pressed against his pale throat, and his simplistic mask long forgotten on amongst the snow on the ground. “i told you that it doesn’t matter where you go or how long you run. wherever you go, i’ll be watching you.” 

the pained whimper dream emitted brought a sick smile to the brunet’s face. holding dream’s hands above his head a little tighter, sapnap leaned in close to dream’s face, breath fanning across his plush lips. dream glared, struggling in sapnap’s grip, but the brunet was incessant.

“i’ve missed you.”

“what?”

dream lifted his head from the tree and brushed his nose against sapnap’s cheekbone, hesitantly kissing his temple. emerald green eyes peered into icy blue ones, and for once dream felt safe. he felt at ease, like he had a purpose and a home. 

“dream...”

“i’m tired of running. i’m sick of hiding. i don’t want to fight anymore,” dream choked out, a bittersweet smile etched into his features, “i don’t want to fight you anymore... if you’re going to kill me, just get it over with.”

sapnap’s jaw clenched, mind clearly torn in two. how could he forgive dream for what he’s done? the pain alone practically ate sapnap alive. the torment of knowing that dream was still alive and well after the incident fueled his rage, and he needed to be stopped no matter the cost; yet sapnap hesitated. 

he couldn’t kill dream. 

sapnap tossed the arrow aside and cupped dream’s jaw, his thumb carefully caressing the blond’s cheekbone as if he were made of the most fragile of china, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

it was messy and passionate and full of emotion; dream cried and sapnap held him close once they parted, arms encircling the blond as if he was his shield to protect him from the cruel world. sapnap needed to make things right and he needed dream by his side, no matter the cost. 

“george sent you, didn’t he?” dream muttered, gaze casted towards the ground, “he wants you to finish the job.”

sapnap brushed dream’s curls away from his face to look into his eyes, momentarily swimming in the endless sea of evergreen and gold hidden in them. “sometimes i forget how smart you are.”

dream nodded, biting his lip. “so he did send you.” sapnap held dream’s hand, bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss before he took a few steps back, drawing out his bow and spare arrow. he smiled sadly, eyes flickering with disparity. 

“the other hunters will be here soon. they won’t hesitate like i did, dream, you know that as well as i do. run. don’t look back.”

the blond was quick to grab his bag and draw out his sword, turning his back to the brunet. 

“is this goodbye?” he asked, pulling his mask back on. 

sapnap pulled back the arrow, the bow taut, and aimed. 

“it is for now. run.”


End file.
